Save Myself
by 21angle
Summary: A journey about a girl and her recovery from the thing that will change her life forever. About the mistakes she makes and the people who help her get through it. About the man the takes away everything from her. About the man that still gives her hope and makes her want to keep fighting.
1. Prologue

**Ok so recently I've read a lot of domestic violence TVD based stories, and really loved the appeal to it. So I've decided to take my own little twist to it. Though seriously check out- A Woman's Worth, it's amazing! This is just a small pre-view chapter so you can get a feel before I whip out with a BIG chapter. Just know that a rape scene will occur so don't act shocked; it may be slightly graphic and detailed- fair warning. If you can't handle it, skip over it****.**

* * *

**Save ****Myself****-Prologue**

Elena grimaced as she looked at her appearance in the mirror of her bedroom in her 3 bed room penthouse. Her usually cheerful face and unblemished appearance was a wreck. Her eyes seemed dull and life less, her skin was getting paler by the second. She shuddered violently thinking about the ordeal she'd just been through. She'd never thought that'd she'd be one of those people; the one's who was beaten and torn to shreds emotionally and physically. She gripped the counter top tightly as she could feel herself becoming lightheaded and a dull throbbing in the back of her head. Her rib cage felt as if it were on fire and it actually hurt for her to take even the shallowest of breaths. She was sure her right pinkie was broken as it caused tears to gather in her eyes whenever she tried to move it, which she had to do using her other fingers seeming as it laid lifeless. She used her good hand to lift up her tank top which revealed ugly dark blue and purple bruises across her stomach. She could tell they were starting to swell uncomfortably; she knew it'd take quite some time to heal and it'd be even longer if she didn't get the right medical attention and soon. Her ankle was fracture or twisted for sure as she had barely gotten off the bed and into the bathroom without falling to her death. She began to sob once she noticed the large hand print on her left cheek from the large slap that _he_ had given her when she begged him to stop and plead for her life. Her right eye was drooping but thankfully not quite swollen shut though a bruise was starting to form on it. She looked and felt like hell; _he'd_ done a number on her usually flawless body. She choked on a sob as the cuts, bruises and fractured bones on her body began to throb painfully demanding her to get medical attention. Her nose was aching and possibly broken from the force of the shoved _he'd_ given her. Her legs began to shake as she got weaker and weaker her body trembling, the pain got worse and worse as she tried to keep herself up-right.

"Elena, honey you wanna talk about it?" Caroline's voice rang out throughout the house. Elena's eyes widened in shock as she realized that Caroline had her emergency key with her, she didn't want anyone to know what had happened especially her best friends. She'd forgotten all about Damon's warning that'd they'd be there in 2 hours. "Come on out Little Lena, we come bearing chick flicks and ice cream!" Tyler offered with a chuckle. She could hear multiple laughs along with footsteps as they walked around the house; she knew the gang was most likely here to see if she was ok after the fight she'd had with _him_. "Elena come out, you know you can tell us anything!" Bonnie called. "Are you not decent or something?" Damon laughed. Stefan rolled his eyes along with Matt while Tyler shook his head and laughed heartedly. "Come on out; it's not like I'll be complaining if you are na-ked." He said dragging out naked.

"Unless you just had sex with Slater, than it's totally not cool Elena!" Tyler called and that made Damon punch him in his arm hard with a vicious glare '_So worth it_,' He thought smugly.

She could hear them coming closer which caused her heart beat to beat erratically as she looked around for some type of way to stall them or get an escape route. "Something's not right; she wouldn't just hide like this." Caroline said with a suspicious voice. "Maybe she wants to be alone to think things through?" Stefan asked. Bonnie shook her head in response, "If Elena wanted to be by herself she'd come out and tell us; Care's right something is wrong." She said warily, she heard everyone go quiet before the footsteps began to come back and louder than ever. "Elena!" Everyone called out into the house. Elena tried to move to the door as fast as she could with her bruised ribs. Just as she was almost to the door it swung open so hard that it hit the wall with a loud bang and most likely put a small indention in the wall with the force of it."Oh my God, Elena!" Caroline shrieked as she saw her leaning against the rack on the wall for towels for support. "Caroline." She croaked but quickly winced at the feeling as her throat was dry and made her voice sound raspy. "Damon!" She yelled frantically in an anxious voice. "You're such a drama queen Care Bear, what's the problem no-" Damon cut short of his amused speech when he caught sight of the broken looking Elena who was sure she'd fall and crack her skull open any minute now.

"I'm gonna kill the little prick!" He murmured to himself in a beyond fuming tone. She could see his amused eyes grow dark and a pissed of expression settle on his face. Damon was livid that the fact that anyone had laid a hand on _his_ Elena, she may not be his girl yet but she was his! "Stefan, Matt bring the car around, now!" Damon yelled before he rushed to Elena. She was weeping silently now as the pain was becoming overwhelming and blinding her senses.

Damon quickly rushed to Elena, "Tell me where it hurts sweetheart," He asked in a calm voice. "My ankle is t-twisted, and m-my ribs are fr-fractured" She stuttered as she could hardly breathe now. "I c-can't b-breathe, right p-pinkie is broken." She said and then tried to gulp as much oxygen as possible before she slowly lifted up her shirt to reveal the bruises that littered the space that usually was her tanned and toned tummy. "My head…hurts." She swallowed. "It's ok we're gonna take you to get some help baby." He whispered to her soothingly before he carefully swept her up in his arms in an angle that put the least amount of pressure on her ribs as possible."Stay with me, Lena" Damon cooed tenderly in her ear as he walked towards the stairs, she smiled at him softly before she let the blackness consume her; the last thing she saw was the terrified look in his haunting blue eyes…

* * *

_***Hours Earlier***_

"Slater wants to take me home, so we can talk." Elena sighed to her group of friends who she told absolutely everything to.

"Will you forget about Slater? The ass hole's a prick!" Tyler said with an eye roll.

Elena sighed irritated "My boyfriend is not a prick; he's just going through an ordeal which causes stress which makes him act a little bit harsher than his usual charming self." She concluded with a dreamy smile.

"E, you and I both know you can do better than him." Stefan shook his head disappointed.

"What I wanna know is how you went from Matt, the sweet innocent quarterback. To Stefan, the sweet brooding nerd that'll end up a successful lawyer. To Slater, the insensitive jack ass who only cares about himself and will end up being a dead beat?" Caroline said in disbelief with a giggle; her being tipsy made her even more blunt and annoying.

"Will you stop talking about him like that, you don't even know him!" Elena scorned.

"Yah well I do, the guys a D-bag and always will be. If you stay with him he'll poke holes in the condoms you'll have 5 of his children, he'll get paid minimum wage salary, you'll live in a shoe box, and your life will be destroyed. Slater's the type of guy who has no future; all I see is 7 different baby mommas and McDonalds." Damon fake shuddered and everyone except Elena laughed loudly at Damon being an ass as usual.

"He's not that bad!" Elena said though the corners of her cheeks tweaked up in slight amusement. "And why are you guys always picking on me, I never talk about your slut girlfriends!" Elena said annoyed.

"And just which girlfriend are you referring to, Gilbert?" She heard a nasal voice say from behind her. She rolled her eyes and stood up from the table before turning around "Hello Rose, I was talking about you actually because you are in fact slutty, useless and shallow!" Elena snapped and everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

Rose had been tormenting Elena for months; well in truth since high school. Rose had always wanted to one up Elena as she had everything she wanted. Lena had the best clothes, shoes, and a nice car. Head cheerleader, Homecoming queen, Miss Mystic Falls, Prom Queen, student body president; you name it and Elena Gilbert had it. In high school Rose and her gang Andie and Melissa had always tried to get one over on Elena yet never succeeded. Until freshman year of college when Rose finally sunk her claws into one of Elena's prized possessions; her male best friend Damon Salvatore. They'd been best friends since the sand box and he'd always looked out for her vice versa. Rose and Damon had a drunken night and in secret became fuck buddies which she enjoyed as he was the biggest she'd ever had. But it wasn't enough so she had to make sure Elena caught them one good time, so she set it up. She had texted Elena from Damon's phone to meet him in his dorm room and than just when they were naked and Rose was riding him Elena walked in. Damon was kissing her neck hotly and one hand was massaging her ass with a finger up the tight hole and the other was tightly gripping her luscious hair. Damon's eyes widened and he quickly threw Rose off of him and hastily pulled on boxers and pants, "Elena, what are you doing here?" He'd asked lamely. She explained the text before slapping him hard with tears in her eyes "Some best friend you are!"

It had taken over a month before Elena finally began to speak to him after his constant begging and pleading, not to mention puppy dog faces. Rose had been severely kicked to the curb by Damon but it was worth it to see Elena cry and suffer. Elena had never stood up to Rose before as even though she had passion and attitude she couldn't ever do it; she was just too nice even though Rose deserved it.

"Excuse me; you wanna try that again Gilbert?" Rose sneered with a fuming expression.

_**(Rose doesn't have a last name so I use one I've seen many use - Honeycutt)**_

Elena took a deep breath to calm herself; she was in no mood for Rose's bull shit, tonight she'd be set in her place. "Look Honeybitch, you've been up my ass since 9th grade give it a fucking rest!" She roared finally letting out all of her pent up frustration. "I know your jealous of everything I've got but that is not my fucking problem, maybe if you hadn't spent all of your time trying to one up me you could have had a better life. You need to stop trying to steal everything that's **mine**; get your own damn friends and your own damn boyfriend and get a fucking life!" She snapped before slapping her hard in the face making everyone's jaw drop "And stay the _hell_ out of **mine**." She seethed before walking away feeling everyone's gaze on her after her out bust; she didn't care she felt proud.

Damon couldn't help but feel swollen in pride as he'd always wanted Elena to stand up to Rose because than maybe just maybe the bitch would leave her the hell alone. "I am gonna kick her ass!" Rose yelped pissed and before anyone could stop her she had ran over to Elena and tackled her to the ground. A crowd quickly formed around to watch the long awaited showdown. Elena was a lot of things but she wasn't a quitter, when it came to something she was passionate about she'd give it all she had. And this feud had taken up to much of her time. This had to end here and now.

* * *

She hooked her legs behind Rose and switched their positions quickly, Rose landed on her back with a thud and a weird 'oomph' sound. Elena snatched her hands and pinned them by her head before using her other to slap Rose hard; so hard that everyone near could hear the sickening whip it made against her cheek. Rose hissed and struggled to get free but Elena was pissed and when she was pissed it was like the Incredible Hulk; she was unstoppable. She punched Rose hard in the gut knocking the air right out of her; she slapped her twice more enjoying her yelps and tugged at her hair when Damon came behind her and pulled her off the squirming Rose. Just as Damon pulled her off Rose launched her foot which quickly hit Elena's stomach causing her to fall back into Damon with a groan. Damon carried her back to the group while Andie helped Rose. "Why did you pull me away?" Elena huffed as he secured her on his lap once he sat down in between Stefan and Caroline.

"Because I don't want you getting arrested Elena; though you got a few good hits." Damon smirked conceitedly. Elena rolled her eyes at him still irritated,"Yah well maybe if you hadn't of fucked her like the jack ass you are I wouldn't have kicked her sorry ass." She said infuriated surprising everyone at the table as she never talked to Damon or anyone like that but especially him as she adored and loved him dearly.

"Elena I thought you were over that," Damon said hesitantly with a sigh

"Yah well you thought wrong, that was the ultimate betrayal and you knew that and did it anyway. I'm not your fucking doormat; you don't get to pushed me around because we're best friends Damon that's not how it works!" She said before jumping off his lap and running over to find her boyfriend.

Damon's jaw was dropped in disbelief that his best friend had spoken to him in such a manner, "What the hell is going on with her?"

Bonnie sighed "It's Slater he's been messing with her head, filling it with lies." Everyone around the table nodded in agreement as they could see where she was coming from.

"Talking about me I see; what else is new?" They heard a voice say. All heads snapped to the voice and they all groaned at the sight of a smug looking Slater with Elena curled up on his side, his hand on her hip pulling her close.

"Elena, what are you doing?"Matt asked with a sigh.

"I just wanted to say good bye so you didn't think I was being raped in the woods or something," She said sarcastically.

"And where exactly are you going, if you don't mind sharing?" Damon asked with a hard stare as he didn't like the idea of the two of them alone together.

"Not that's it's any of your business, but Slater's taking me home." She said with a bit of attitude that had Damon a little angry but mainly swelling with pride. Just as she said that a familiar beat began to invade all of their ears. The song _Feel So Close_ (the extended version) by Calvin Harris began to pound through the speakers set up on the stage outside. Elena couldn't help the smile that graced her lips at the song and everyone but Slater smiled as well and looked between Damon and Elena hopefully.

_I feel so close to you right now, it's a force field_  
_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_  
_Your love pours down on me, surround me like a waterfall_  
_And there's no stopping us right now_  
_I feel so close to you right now_  
_[2x]_

Damon smirked at Elena comically before standing up and holding out his hands to her, "Dance with me." He smiled inclining his head towards to swarm of dancing bodies.

Just as she went to protest her took her hand in his "Come on Gilbert, you have to- it's _our_ song." He smiled. Slater glared at him being possessive over his girlfriend; God he loathed their chummy, chummy relationship. She giggled and just liked that her anger was melted away; she interlaced their fingers and tugged him to the dance floor where everyone jumped and grinded.

They swaggered to the dance floor and as soon as they did Damon took her right arm and placed it around his neck while staring into her eyes; with a grin she wrapped the other around the left side of his neck. She threw her head back in laughter as they jumped and swayed from side to side with a required energy for dancing to the song. The music then got to the point where the beat slowed a bit; Damon tilted his head back as Elena ran her right hand down his chest sinfully while the left stayed wrapped around his neck but still played with the tiny hairs on his neck. He raised his hand and guided it to brush down her hair tenderly while he looked at her with an almost drunk expression which she matched.

_And there's no stopping us right now [3x]_

_I feel so close to you right now,_

Damon gripped her hands in his just as the best started to pick back up they made a bridge like motion together above their heads; perfectly matching the beat unlike some in the throng of drunk's. Damon could hear her heavy breathing just as they began to jump and rock back and forth once more to the heated beat of the song. He craned his neck backwards and closed his eyes in pleasure of having his best friend so close to him, where he knew she was safe. Elena ran her fingers along his jaw bone and neck, watching his veins bulge out; she ran them across his lips than brought them to her pouty lips and sucked, enjoying the mixture of beer and whiskey. She let the finger go with a pop; the small sound caused Damon to bring his head upright and open his amazingly blue eyes once more. He was aroused, and his eyes darkened with lust for her.

'_Maybe it's time you tell her how you really feel.' _A voice in his mind told him. He considered it and thought that maybe it was time as he thought she could reciprocate them and they'd finally be together. Elena giggled for no reason as they continued to dance gleefully ignoring the world; oblivious from the stares coming from the pleased and anxious group and a pissed Slater.

Elena noticed Slater's less than pleased expression and slowed her movements as realization began to wash over her. Caroline and Stefan exchanged worried glances as they knew firsthand how Elena would get when she let her head rule over her heart. "Oh my God." She said to herself with slightly wide eyes.

"Oh my God." She repeated just as Damon reached a hand out to stroke her cheek she pulled away and walked away. Damon stopped dancing and looked after her running to the group; he quickly followed after not wanting to let her get away with running from what he knew they had.

She was in arm's reach of the gang just when Damon caught hold of her arm, spun her around and pulled her to him squishing her body to his. "I want you to think about this when you're kissing him Lena," He whispered before crashing his lips to hers in a fiery, passionate kiss. Elena gasped in surprise and Damon used it to his advantage and snuck his tongue inside her mouth to duel with her own. He kept on hand buried in her brown locks while the other snaked around her slender waist to pull her closer. After a few seconds Elena surrendered into the kiss and let herself be consumed by the igniting passion that came with it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and mashed her body closer if even remotely possible. Everyone in their little group looked astonished yet ecstatic as they had wanted the best friends to finally realize the sexual tension and love between them. Little did they know this was not the best friends first time kissing, no they'd gone far beyond that...

Slater felt rage beginning to course through his veins; an all too familiar fury washing upon him like a tidal wave. He clenched his teeth and felt his hands begin to curl into tight fists as he watched his girlfriend kiss the man he despised most in the world. He'd always felt this annoying pang of jealousy at the guy who could have any girl he wanted on a silver platter despite being a complete jackass. He hated feeling that way; so he wanted to one up him as soon as he met him. So he went after the one thing Damon couldn't have-his best friend. He had planned to make her fall deep in love with him, get her closer to him and farther away from Damon until their relationship was destroyed to bits; then he'd dump her with a broken heart. But she wouldn't have a best friend to help pick up the pieces for her, and that was exactly what he wanted...at first. This was all before he got a taste at what was the beauty of Elena Gilbert. She was a treasure; she was a little genius and quick on her feet to. She had the witty personality that most could only dream of. She was beyond beautiful, there was no words to describe how stunning and striking she truly was; with her rich brown locks, big innocent eyes that melted him into a puddle. Her sexy long legs that went on for miles, she had womanly curves that had him hard by just a glance. Elena was what every man with two brain cells to rub together wanted; smart, hot, witty, sarcastic, loving, caring, sweet- what the hell else could you ask for? Slater loved the fact that she still maintained a lot of innocence but also knew when to have fun; he loved that she didn't even know how amazing she was. He liked that she wasn't like other girls, full of themselves thinking they were the shit; she was completely and utterly humble. She always had a spark of passion in her eyes; she had heart he had to admit. But as he watched them kiss with passion that they never had; he realized if Elena left him- Damon won. His plan will have failed because he would be left with nothing while Damon got the girl; it was quite un-acceptable in Slater's mind that there was even a silver of a chance that Damon could have her. If he couldn't have her no one could; simple as that really. He'd show her who she belonged to and if she wouldn't accept it than she'd have to face the consequences. He was sure if she did end up getting punished she'd remember it and have it engrained in her mind for eternity. She'd never leave his side or betray him again. She'd never choose Damon or anyone else over him- yes, he quite like the sound of that. He had his mind made up,

"Get your own girl Salvatore, this one's mind." He said pushing Damon away and catching the stumbling Elena who was lost for words. The cluster of friends sighed annoyed; the prick was always getting in the way of everything. Caroline and Bonnie wanted to poke his eyes out as they despised his very being; while the guys wanted to sock him for being an over bearing controlling ass to Elena.

Damon looked at Elena who had a surprised and shocked expression on her face along with flaming red cheeks; that only pissed Slater off more. "Um, wha? - Hmm I'm so fucking confused." Elena muttered perplexed.

"Oh let me clear it up for you," Caroline smirked happily at her best friend "You just engaged in the kiss of the century with the guy your meant to be with forever; that should clear up her confusion."

"Shut up Caroline, you don't know shit!" Slater snapped pissed. She glared at him but before she could respond with a witty remark Elena spoke up,

"Don't talk to my best friend like that!" She said with a livid expression and a tone to match.

"But I'm your boyfriend." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't care who the hell you are, no one speaks to her like that. If **you** were a _good_ boyfriend you'd know that my best friends mean the entire world to me and _no one_ comes above them." She said exasperated.

"So what am I exactly then Elena, your second place idiot?" He asked irritated as well.

Elena rolled her eyes, "I never said that. All I'm saying is no boyfriend of mine get's to be with me and talk about my friends at the same time- it's just not gonna work." She shook her head not noticing the grins coming from her friends.

"Are you breaking up with…**me**?" He asked as is he truly was God's gift to humanity.

"Will you stop putting words in my mouth!" She snapped; it wasn't a question, more like a demand.

"Can we go to your place like I asked?" He requested.

She sighed bored at this conversation already, "I'll meet you in your car." She resigned causing everyone's smiles to falter.

He exhaled noisily but bobbed his head in reply and walked off to his expensive choice of transportation. Elena rolled her eyes to herself and turned to Caroline," I'm sorry Care, he shouldn't have said that." She shook her head.

Caroline shrugged brushing it off before Matt cut it "You shouldn't be apologizing for him; he should apologize for his own behavior."

Elena heaved a sigh but knew he was right, "Look I know your right, and as of now I don't need the drama that comes with Slater Sinclair,"

Damon smiled widely at that, "It's time for me to move on." She smiled back at Damon, still relishing over that kiss.

"Hey you two; I saw that kiss." Alaric Saltzman smirked walking over to them. He was a year ahead of them and was pretty close with them along with his best friend Mason; they had taught Damon how to drink like a man.

Damon smirked a pompous smirk while Elena blushed like a tomato; Mason laughed and flashed her a cheeky grin "That's why I love you Lena, you're so innocent."

Damon growled a dark growl from deep in his throat in a jealous rage that had Elena secretly doing a happy dance that he was so concerned and possessive over her.

Masson chuckled at him, "Easy Salvatore- we both know that I wouldn't try to steal your girl." Damon's smirked returned making everyone laugh while Elena blushes beat read.

"Ok I have to go; I'll see you guys later." Elena said quickly averting her eyes to the ground before promptly turning around only to be stopped by Damon once again who swept her in his arms and kissed her hotly. The tongues swarmed together when he ran his along the seam of her lips. They battled for dominance but it was quite clear who the winner was quickly- Damon of course. After a bit they both broke apart to breathe both gasping for air to fill their lungs.

Damon saw her gob smacked expression and sent her an overconfident smirk that had her rolling her eyes. "You have around two hours' tops before we come and kick him out once and for all." Damon informed her nonchalantly.

She nodded with a somewhat confused expression and waved half heartedly at everyone before swiftly turning to leave for good this time. "Oh and Elena, one more thing I need you to remember," Damon smirked calling her back.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder with raised eye brows casing him to continue, "Don't even think about having good bye sex." He said seriously yet arrogantly.

She blushed hard and looked at him annoyed, "You're so...crude!" She screeched with rosy cheeks. They all laughed as Elena had always been the most innocent out of the group.

* * *

"Slater let's just skip the theatrics; I wanna break up with you." Elena said. It had been a long time coming but she had hung in there because she didn't quit when times got tough. But the relationship was draining her of her energy which is not something that should happen to beautiful college students with bright futures ahead of them; it just wasn't.

"I can't let you do that Elena; if we break up he wins." He seethed jumping up from the couch in anger just thinking about how smug Salvatore was feeling.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked hesitantly though the pieces were slowly coming together for her.

"If you leave me Damon get's a shot at you; and you being the naïve brat that you are will easily give in." He ranted as he paced across the living room floor. Elena's eyes widened and quickly filled with tears hearing his words, "So I was just a pawn to you?"

Slater laughed bitterly, "That's not the point Elena," He said stopping his pacing and turning to her with a sinister smirk "The point is, if I can't have you no one can."

Elena could feel her blood running cold at the admission, would he really hurt her? She didn't get a chance to dwell on it more before Slater roughly grabbed her by the arm digging his nails into her arm. She was sure she'd have big ugly purple bruises in the morning, "Slater you're hurting me."

He chuckled in a way that made her heart race, "Shut up, Elena." He said in a sing song voice that should have came off playful but made her cringe instead.

"But it-"She was cut off by him sending a hard slap to her left cheek that caused her to fall and land on her ass painfully. She couldn't believe he'd just back handed her; how dare he claim to love her!

"Get up you little slut!" He hissed casing tears to spill out of her eyes and she sobbed quietly. "I said get your ass up!" He yelled grabbing her forcefully and dragging her up the stairs. Once they'd gotten to the top he threw her down with a smirk. She tried to scramble away and got on her hands and knees trying to crawl into a room where she could hide and then escape. He chuckled at her weak efforts and knocked her arms from under causing her to fall on her stomach with a gasp. He smirked and raised his foot and stepped harshly on her pinkie finger; she screamed at the agonizing pressure and sobbed harder when she heard and felt the bone shatter.

He took pleasure in hearing her scream in pain, in fact he relished in it. He wanted her to cry and sob and plead. He needed to see her in pain and be able to remind himself why he was doing it or his small sliver of humanity would return. He was doing this because of Damon. He wanted her to beg. And he'd get his way. He just would. He had to win. Losing wasn't an option anymore, it never was.

He raised his foot off of the finger and watched as she groaned in pain and rolled onto her back. She looked up at him with wide eyes trying not to something stupid that would end up with him killing her. He smirked at her and leaned his entire leg back like you would when going to kick a soccer ball into the goal; except his only goal was shattering Elena's rib cage. He kicked her forcefully in her rib's causing her to shout out a string on in-coherent words; her tears came out rapidly like a waterfall. Elena gasped for breath as she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her; she couldn't even take time to actually feel the blow of his forceful kick as she was too busy feeling as if she needed an oxygen tank. He kicked her over and over enjoying her screams and yelps of pain. He grabbed her head and slammed it hard on the wooden floor board causing Elena to let out an ear piercing scream as she felt the blinding pain; her vision went blurry and she felt her body wanting to shut down.

He picked her up bridal style and walked into her bedroom and threw her without care onto her queen sized bed. He smirked wickedly and climbed on top of her, straddling her waist. He pinned both of her arms above her head with one hand while he unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them down her tan legs, ignoring her sobs and protests. "Please Slater, don't do this- you can walk away, I won't say anything; Please just let me go!"

He ignored her and instead sent a strong punch to her gut that was sure to cause big ugly bruises to litter her stomach and torso. She wheezed as she could hardly breathe now, it physically hurt to. Slater disregarded her screams and whines as he quickly got her undressed. He sat there on top of her as tears of mental and physical streamed down her throbbing cheeks. He sighed "I don't want her ass pregnant." He muttered mostly to himself. He looked at her viciously "Don't. Move," He said slowly "I need to go look for condoms in Jeremy's room." He studied her trembling form once more before he took off to the adjoining bathroom that led to Jeremy's space. As soon as he was out of sight Elena took a deep breath before quietly stalking off to the door to get down stairs. She was in pain and she was naked; but if she could get over next door to her friend Leslie's house- she'd be able to call the police and keep her safe from him.

She had just made it to the bottom of the steps with no problems and just as she was about to go through the back door Slater snuck up behind her and slammed her fast first into the screen. She cried out as her nose was most likely fractured as it began to gush blood and pulsate agonizingly. Her body trembled in fear for her life and the ache of the broken bones, bruises and tender skin.

"Now you disobeyed me so it seems as if I'll have to teach you a lesson," He whispered darkly in her ear but before she could plead for him to let her go, she felt one of the most agonizing excruciating pains she'd ever felt in her life. Something wooden hit her ankle with a sharp blow which caused her to cry out loudly and drop to her knees with a thump. The waft of the weapon quickly struck her again and the tears the poured relentlessly out of her eyes blinded the vision she had left as her head trauma was still affecting it. He chuckled loudly, "This is so much fun!" He said in a psychotic sing-song voice.

She wanted to throw out a snarky reply but thought better of it a he was obviously _very_ unstable and could hurt her even worse if she were to even try; not matter how good it would feel, it wouldn't help anything.

She heard the sickening sound of his zipper being unzipped and his pants falling to the ground in a heap. He turned her around so she was facing him on her knees; she wanted to gag at the sight of his naked body and his hard length. She'd only seen a few penises in her life but ever since she saw his for the first time 4 months ago, she'd started to find it repulsive. She rarely gave him head and when she did it was only so he wouldn't dump her for being a bad girlfriend.

"Open your mouth." He commanded harshly. She kept her jaw shut in a firm line determined not to give him what he wanted; he didn't deserve to get what he wanted.

"Open your fucking mouth, Elena!" She shook her head no. He growled lowly and pinched the bridge of her nose until she gave in. She tried her hardest but with her life threatening injuries it quickly became too difficult; she cracked a small gap between the seams of her lips hoping to breathe a bit of air before shutting her jaw close once again. Sadly he was too quick for her and quickly forced his member inside of her mouth with a harsh thrust; she gagged heavily at that and began to sob as he thrusted back and forth in between her quivering lips. Once he'd had his fill he grabbed her and quickly tugged her back into the bed room. Elena panicked as she realized he clearly was insane enough to do what she thought he was going to do.

"Slater please, please doesn't hurt me- don't do this." She pleaded earning a sickening hard slap to her right cheek casing her to cry out in pain.

Her vision quickly went hazy as she drifted in and out of consciousness all she could feel was his gripping force all over her body, his disgusting wet tongue tracing the veins in her throat. She could feel him thrusting in and out of her at a pace that made her nether rejoins ache horribly; it didn't help that she was completely dry and not at all wet. Her entire body hurt from the pain he'd enforced on her and after a while she simply closed her eyes and waited for it all to be over. Eventually he came brutally into the condom and collapsed on top of her crushing her already throbbing limbs. Once he recovered he pulled out of her and smirked coldly- the man she thought she'd loved was _gone_. "I gotta jet, but I'll see you doll." She didn't answer but continued to let the tear silently fall down her bruised cheeks. He redressed her quickly and fixed up anything that was damaged before going downstairs to change. Elena lay on the edge of the bed sobbing silently, her shoulders shaking as she clutched her rib's which were burning. He smirked at her one last time before quipping, "You should shower kitten, I'll see you tomorrow-and remember who you _belong_ to." He walked to the stair case before stopping short and calling over his shoulder to her "And don't let anyone see you like that!" Before walking down the stairs and out the house slamming the door behind him.

Elena sobbed harder as she walked into her bathroom prepared to aces the damage done to her body as she thought over how she was going to approach this situation. Would she tell someone? Would she go to the police? Or would she keep quite? She knew she had to make a decision and she knew whatever she picked in the end, would change her life…


	2. Head First, Fearless

**Save Myself.**

_- Fearless. -_

* * *

"To me, _fearless_ is not the absence of fear.

It's not being completely unafraid.

To me, _fearless_ is having fears.

_Fearless_ is having doubts. Lots of them.

To me, _fearless_ is living in spite of those things that scare you to death."

**-Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**- June 4, 2011 -**

17 year old Elena sat in the garden at the Salvatore Boarding House, long tears streaming down her pain constricted face. She'd just graduated from high-school an hour ago and was now at the after party hosted by Maria Salvatore herself. She'd snuck away from her mother Miranda Gilbert and her father Grayson Gilbert to come outside to think about the inevitable to come.

Her parents were best friends with the Salvatore's therefore they considered her a daughter and she was there fairly often, just like the Salvatore kids were often at her parents' home. As if history were repeating itself Elena was bonded strongly to the Salvatore's. Stefan was her second boyfriend and Damon being her best friend. Damon had been her best friend since they were in diapers, well mostly her him being almost 2 years older. She had him wrapped around her little finger from the day she was born; he took her everywhere and protected her from everything.

Damon was the one Elena would go to when she needed advice or when she wasn't sure what to do in difficult decisions. Sure Elena talked with her girl best friends Bonnie and Caroline, but she told Damon absolutely everything. They'd always been inseparable and the thought of ever losing Damon made her heart constrict painfully in her chest. And now that she'd graduated and such, Elena was sure that this was to happen.

Damon would always choose Elena above all and that was a known fact to everyone who knew them, didn't mean people didn't try to interfere and change the reality of it all.

People being a certain manipulative slut named Katherine Pierce. Elena hated Katherine with all of her might; she was the only one who'd been successful at stealing Damon's love, affection and attention from her. Sure Damon had plenty of friends and was quite popular at school but Elena was the only one he'd show the utmost affection and devotion to. He gave her most of his time and knew her better than anyone in the world. She was the only girl besides Damon's blood family plus Miranda that had ever heard the words _'I love you'_ from Damon directed to them. Until Katherine who destroyed it without Damon even knowing it.

When Katherine and Damon first started seeing each other Elena wasn't the bit threatened by her, she would be just like the rest; a fuck for a few before a kick to the ass, never to be spoken of again. That was until Damon had started to tell her that Katherine was the one for him, that he was falling in love with her. Elena was horrified at the fact that someone, Katherine, was taking away the thing that was reserved for Elena and Elena only.

Elena had never liked Katherine, unlike her best friend she could see the bitch for what she really was...a bitch. She thought she was trashy, slutty and incredibly conniving and manipulative. She hated the way she had everyone wrapped around her finger, how everyone worshiped her. Elena could see her for the spoiled brat she was and hated how hardly anyone else but a handful of people could recognize it as well.

Damon had started to go to Virginia University despite his desire to want to go to school in California. He would go to Virginia University until Katherine graduated and then they'd both pack up and move to L.A. Elena would also come and she had no desire to spend more time with Katherine.

Elena wanted the girl out of her life and out of Damon's bed, Damon was hers and only hers; all be damned if she'd led some bitch like Pierce to try and take it…him from her. So Elena watched Katherine closely, waiting for the opportunity when she'd catch her doing something wrong so she could knock her off of her pedestal and out of their lives for good. It took a while but eventually he found was she looking for, and boy did she hit the motherfucking jackpot.

Katherine was cheating on Damon with Klaus Smith. Elena had been a mixture of relieved and pissed when she'd realized Katherine's indiscretions behind closed door and behind Damon's back. She quickly gathered pictures and recording any type of evidence she could use against her.

Before Elena told Damon about Katherine and her nasty manipulative ways, she confronted Katherine about it. She had planned to rub it all in her face, but what she didn't count on was Katherine's reaction.

Katherine had laughed at her and told her to go and tell Damon, show him the evidence. She told Elena that'd not only would Damon cut Elena out of his life, he'd still love Katherine. She swore up and down that Damon would be pissed at Elena for trying to cause problems and would cut her from his life. The bitch had the nerve to tell her that Damon loved Katherine too much to let her go and wouldn't no matter what. And like a fool, Elena had believed her.

That was months ago, and ever since Katherine had bullied and blackmailed little darling Elena. She made her do things, her dirty work, just because she could. When she wanted to fuck Klaus but Damon was in the way she'd order Elena to give Damon puppy eyes and just like that her problems were solved. Elena hated being any part of Katherine's cheating experience but Kat had told her if she didn't she'd tell Damon everything.

This led to Elena crying out in the garden thinking about her earlier conversation with Katherine,

* * *

"_You know as soon as we're all at Duke, I'm going to make it my mission to get you out of your besties life and be your replacement." She'd smirked at her like the bitch she was._

_Elena had looked like she had been slapped, "Why, why would you do that?"_

"_Because believe it or not Elena, you're my only real competition for Damon and I don't like competition. Therefore I need you gone."_

"_But he loves you. Not me." She'd whispered._

"_I don't care; you can expect to be gone before freshman orientation."_

"_You can't do this, please Katherine."_

"_Good bye, Elena."_

"_Katherine." She'd pleaded but it had fell to deaf ears as Katherine walked away to change into her cap and gown._

* * *

Elena sobbed as she brought her knees to her face as she sat on the wooden bench, holding her small but curvy body in the fetal position. She was wearing a simple short white summer dress with straps that ended just above her knee, her makeup was light and her hair was curled down her back. On her feet were simple white wedge sandals, she wore her silver locket Damon had bought her for her 17th birthday; Katherine hadn't liked it one bit but Damon hadn't cared.

Elena didn't hear the footsteps of her friends coming so when Caroline and Bonnie called out to her she snapped her head up in shock.

"Elena, what's wrong?" They asked. They were soon joined by Stefan, Matt, Tyler, Damon and unfortunately Katherine.

Elena wiped her tears away as everyone crowded around her with concerned looks; Katherine's being obviously fake, though they were oblivious to this. "Nothing I'm fine." She shook her head at them sending a small fake smile.

"Elena," Damon cupped her face and eyed her, "What's wrong baby girl?"

Elena swiped his hands from her face seeing the look on Katherine's, "Nothing alright. I'm gonna go find my parents or something."

Damon frowned at her; she never retracted from his touch, never. "Elena come here and tell what's wrong." He lightly ordered.

Elena sobbed at that, "You wouldn't believe me."

He tilted his head bringing her in his arms while he tried hushing her sobs, "Yes I would 'Lena."

The group was quite worried about the beautiful Gilbert girl they all loved and cherished dearly, she was the glue to their childhood group. But they knew if anyone could get Elena to fess up about her troubles, it was Damon.

"Maybe you should just go and wash your face off Elena." Katherine suggested with a small fake smile. "C'mon I'll take you." She said grabbing Elena's arm.

Elena quickly retracted her arm from the she devils grasp, "Don't fucking touch me, you crazy bitch!"

Everyone gasped at Elena's vulgar language; she hardly ever got like that unless she was really upset. Something was up with little 'Lena,

"Elena." He warning telling her not talk to his girlfriend like that, "Katherine was just trying to help, apologize."

Elena scoffed, "Help? She doesn't want to help me she wants to fucking end me and you're too blind to see it!"

"What are you talking about?"

Her eyes widened and her jaw quickly shut at the fast that she'd said that out loud.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Before she could retract her statement Damon, to her surprise, looked at Katherine, "What the hell is she talking about Kat?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, babe."

Elena snapped at that, "Shut up, you don't get to call him that."

Everyone's eyes enlarged farther at the tone of her voice it sounded briefly like jealously.

"Actually I can little girl, I'm his girlfriend." She smiled warning her warning eyes.

She sighed at this wiping the last of her tears looking at Damon, "These past few months I've been completely selfish, keeping something from you because I didn't want to lose you-"

She was cut off by Damon, "You'll never lose me 'Lena."

"Just let me finish." Everyone nodded despite her comment being addressed to Damon. Katherine panicked, was she going to confess all her dirty little secrets?

"Just know that you're my best friend and that I'd never intentionally do anything to hurt you. Know that I've always wanted you to be happy and that I love you."

Damon smiled, "I love you to 'Lena."

Katherine scowled annoyed at that which Damon ignored focusing on his best friend instead.

Elena smiled sadly, "When you and Katherine started to get serious I freaked the fuck out. I didn't want to lose you to someone else. I was scared and thought you deserved better, so I did everything in my power to find something wrong with her-"

Damon angrily cut her off, "You did what?!"

"Let. Me. Finish." She said through gritted teeth. "And I did find something wrong, something big."

His features softened at this and he immediately turned accusing eyes to his girlfriend along with everyone else,

"Elena, think about this. Be smart. You know what will happen." Katherine warned her trying to dig herself out of her own grave.

"She's cheating on you with Klaus." She blurted.

Every one gasped shocked, Damon's eyes widened and filled with tears before choking out, "How long have you known about this?"

She gulped, "Damon…"

"Elena." He warned. "How. Long?"

"4 months."

His eyes widened in realization before looking at both his best friend and girlfriend with hurt eyes. Without another word he turned around and started to talk when Elena spoke once more,

"I wanted to tell you but she blackmailed me!"

This stopped Damon right in his tracks; he quickly walked back and looked at her seriously "Give me the truth Elena."

"She told me that'd you'd never believe me because your love for her was stronger than yours for me," She whispered her head cocked down in shame.

"I was so stupid; I let her hurt you Damon!"

Damon casted pissed blue crystals to his girlfriend who had remained silent through Elena's guilt raid, "What the fuck did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Elena sobbed and Caroline quickly held her best friend, supporting most of her weight for her as she tried to talk through sobs.

"She made me do all her dirty work. She made me help her cheat on you, and every time I tried to get out she told me she'd tell you that I was trying to cause problems for your relationship."

Everyone was shocked to what they were hearing, angry for the fact that Elena had been suffering for months without them even knowing.

She turned angry brown orbs to Katherine and yelled, "You stupid bitch, your ruined my life! Your ruined my entire fucking life! I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

Both Caroline and Bonnie had to hold her back from jumping on Katherine and beating her silly.

The guests in the Salvatore Boarding House quickly rushed out hearing the commotion and were shocked to see Elena crying and shouting, being restrained. Everyone in town knew Elena Gilbert and a beautiful young lady with a perfect everything. She won all the pageants, had all the friends and popularity, a family who loved and cherished her. So to see her in this manner, so out of character, was shocking.

"You're a fucking whore Katherine Pierce! Let. Me. Go!"

Miranda and Maris gasped and looked at each other before running to the young distressed girl, "Elena, stop! Calm down, Elena!"

"Not until that stupid bitch gets what she deserves!"

"What did she do?" They yelled wondering what she could have possibly done to make Elena so angry.

They all watched at Elena's eyes harden and her expression darken with rage as she casted an angry gaze at Klaus Smith who stood in the back of the crowd with his blue eyes on the grown. His own gaze flickered between the ground and his lover, other than that he was completely silent.

With a husky voice she cursed, "You bastard. How dare you do what you did, what gives you the right to mess up someone's love life like that?"

She pointed at him as she ranted angrily causing everyone to turn to him confused. Klaus was leaving town for business school and didn't plan on ever returning, so at the moment he didn't give a damn about what these people thought about him.

"Well I guess that cat's out of the big, eh sweetheart?" He smirked walking to her. "Well it's quite simple really; your little boyfriend wasn't giving her what she wanted at home so she came running to me. Simply two consenting adults having a little fun, which you've now ruined- your gonna need to fix that."

"That sounds like a Klaus and Katherine problem."

"Consider this me broadening the scope, sweetheart."

"Wait a second, you cheated on me son?" Maria accused Katherine with angry blue eyes that matched Damon's.

"Mrs. Salvatore plea-"

Katherine's plea was cut off by Elena, "Listen Kat let's get one thing straight,"

She stepped up to the brunette until they were face to face, the bridges of their noses touching.

"You aren't apart of this family and you never will be, no one wants you to be if we're honest. I've tolerated you for Damon's happiness but like your main squeeze stated, cat's out of the bag. I think you're a selfish, conniving bitch Katherine Pierce and I want you gone. So I'll stay this one time and one time only so listen up,"

Katherine gulped as Elena looked her in the eyes and whispered in her ear, "Stay the hell away from Damon or you'll be sorry."

Katherine stared at her, "And if I don't?"

"I've been playing nice and holding back up until now. If you don't do what I said prepare to see my inner bitch because I won't tolerate your presence any longer and I sure as hell won't allow you to hurt me or my best friend."

Damon felt his heart squeeze as he heard her, she really did love him just as much as he loved her.

"Leave us alone or I'll make your life hell and you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat, Elena?"

"It's a promise, Katherine. You have my word on that."

Elena stepped back and twirled her curly hair around her finger before looking Katherine up and down before giving her a deadly glare,

"Now get the hell off the property and take your British lover with you."

When neither moved she smirked and grabbed her cell phone out of the pocket that was in her white dress, "Or shall I call security to escort you out?"

"You can't do that, you're not a Salvatore!"

Damon looked at his mother who smiled and nodded. They walked behind Elena and stared down Katherine putting supportive hands on Elena's shoulder.

"Elena is as much Salvatore as she is Gilbert. Now go."

Katherine gasped and her eyes flooded with tears, she casted on last look on everyone as they all glared at her with hate and disgust. She sobbed before running off into the garden and into the house to collect her things, Klaus right behind her. They all heard the screeching of tires as they pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

**-July 22****, 2011-**

Elena sat in a booth with all of her friends in a sleeveless blood red baby doll dress with her hair lightly curled. She watched Caroline chat quietly with Damon casting her eyes to the brunette every-once and a while; she was quite curious as to why they were so obviously talking about her. She sipped on the beer Damon had gotten here, he looked older and with his looks and charms he easily got served despite his age.

It was Elena's 18th birthday and to celebrate Damon had rented out a V.I.P section in a hot club down town for her and all their friends to celebrate her welcoming into adult hood. Though birthday Elena loved her surprise party and the fact that all her friends were here celebrating with her, there was only one thing Elena really wanted for birthday, to lose her virginity.

She watched as the non V.I.P club members danced in tune with the thriving beats that powered through the speakers. Men grinded their hard-on's into their backsides as the woman welcomed them with shaking hips and cunning smirks of encouragement.

To busy watching the party goers enjoy their nights, the birthday girl failed to notice the presence of her handsome best friend was not obvious to her until he made his it known. "You wanna dance 'Lena?"

Elena beamed and casted her brown eyes to him, "I can't do that." She shook her head.

Damon smirked, "Sure you can, baby doll. I promise." He held out his hand to her with a smile.

Elena smiled back and placed her small hand is his larger outstretched one, "Will you teach me?"

Damon pulled her close so they were chest to chest looking into each others' eyes, "I'll do whatever it is you need me to do…Elena."

The young girl swallowed and nodded nervously and whispered, "Ok, I'll dance with you."

He smirked and began to lead her out of the booth and into the throng of dancing bodies.

"Just let yourself go for once 'Lena." He whispered in her ear as he brought her back to his chest wrapping his arms around her stomach. "Feel the rhythm and do whatever feels natural." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and followed his instructions slowly.

She began to sway her hips to the bass that pounded through the club, her arms looped behind her head and around her neck. His hands slowly began to explore her body. They caressed the womanly curves of her hips, at a snail's pace down her thigh and back up her stomach. She felt his warm breath on her neck and very close to her ear.

"You got it, baby." He whispered rolling his hips to hers, matching her sway for sway. "Told ya', you could do it 'Lena, you're a natural."

Elena had to bite her lip to bite back the moan that wanted to come out of her throat at the sound of his husky voice. Maybe it was the alcohol courage, or maybe it was the fact that she'd begun to accept that she had feelings for him but slowly she began to roll her hips and slowly drop to the floor. As if in slow motion, she began to rise up with her hands in the air swaying to the beat. Her baby doll dress rode up her hips as she moved gracefully, woman and men watched her dance in envy. Her head was thrown back exposing her long slender neck, her curls draping along her backside as she grinded her ass into Damon's front.

Damon swiftly turned her around so she was facing him as he placed on hand on her lower backside to hold her as he brought the other to her left thigh. Leisurely he raised her leg to wrap around him, her thigh resting against his navel. He dipped her down sensually so her chest and head were dangling down, his hands the only thing keeping her from cascading to the floor. The tip of her curls touched the edges of the floor before he moved her from left to right before bringing her upright once more. Their moves were graceful, sexy, and perfect. They had everyone's attention, but they were oblivious of this.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she grinded her hips into his with her knees bent. They grinded and ground their bodies into each other, matching each other's moves to a T.

Their eyes met in a stare as they moved. Damon captured her hands in his and interlocked their fingers. He raised them above their heads in a bridge as they moved together. Elena quirked a smile at the lyrics of being and feeling so close to your partner. Elena felt so close to Damon that she breathed at the same time her did, moved at the same time he did. They were as one.

Finally Damon couldn't take the tension and whispered, "Wanna go get a drink, cool off a bit?"

She giggled and nodded, "I wouldn't mind another drink."

"Cool." He said taking her hand and guiding her out of the crowd and to the bar where he bought her one of her favorite girly drink, a Watermelon Daiquiri.

She took the small watermelon wedge that was on her cup and bit into it her eyes closing as she moaned at the sweet taste. Damon watched with glazed lusty eyes as the juice ran across her lips and a bit down her chin. He bit his own lip to bite back a moan as he watched her pink tongue come out to swipe across her pink plump bottom lip to get the juice off. She sucked on her lip. He couldn't resist and extended his hand to cup her sweetheart olive skinned face. Her eyes opened and watched him as he looked her in the eyes as the pad of his thumb wiped the juice from her chin. Gradually he brought his thumb to his lips where he sucked the sweet juice off, he moaned in pleasure at the taste as well.

Their eyes met as she bit the watermelon in half and offered him on piece. He smiled at her offer and quickly accepted the passion fruit. Once they'd finished off the watermelon and polished of her sweet drink together. Damon wasn't one for girly drinks but if he was sharing such a sweet cocktail with Elena, then he was all for it.

Damon had no clue when he'd began to feel this way about his best friend. It had started when he'd realized just how important she was in his life, when she protected him from Katherine and the destruction that came with her as best she could. He loved how protective and fierce she was over him and anything that could possible concern him. And he'd always been attracted to her but had forced himself not to go there at any cost. Plus she'd always been sweet, innocent, baby girl 'Lena. But around the time she was 16 she'd started to develop in all the areas that mattered, her hips and but started to fill out. He didn't want to feel that way for her, but he was beginning to accept that he was in fact falling for his best friend.

Elena had always felt for Damon. From the day she laid eyes on him when she was just a baby to the time she was 14. She'd had a major crush on him and had wished that he'd only look at her as more than his little sister, than his best friend. She wanted him to see her as more than the girl he'd known since diapers. When she turned 14 and Damon started to grow even hotter and started to become a bit of a player, she forced herself to get over the love she felt for him. She didn't want to waste her time crushing on someone who'd never reciprocate the feelings. So eventually she started maturing and eventually went out with Matt. Then Stefan and a few little dates in between. Her and Stefan had broken up two weeks before graduation and thankfully remained friends. She'd ended it with him for the same reason she'd ended it with Matt, the love she shared with both boys lacked the passion and adventure she craved so badly. It was far too friendly in both cases to be a romance of any sort. She'd been successful and leaving her feelings for Damon at 14 but when he started to show a bit more interest in her after Katherine's departure, to her dismay the feelings slowly began to return. She just hoped that whatever happened, she'd be able to walk away with her emotions intact and heartbreak not being a factor.

Elena and Damon were dancing again to another song, swaying lazily. Elena had, had just about enough of socializing, as she'd been doing it since she woke up that morning. She looked up at her best friend with a smile, an idea coming to mind.

"Can we go to The Falls, Dami?"

He rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "Yes we can, baby doll."

She pecked his cheek before looking at him again, "I'm gonna go say bye to Care and Bonnie."

"And I will tell everyone else in our little pack of our departure," He smirked, "Don't go outside by yourself; get me first ok 'Lena?"

She giggled, "Gotcha!"

He smirked, "On second thought you're a little tipsy, let's just do both together."

Elena just continued to laugh and ignored him as he chuckled and pulled her along to her other best friends.

"Hey, birthday girl! Enjoying your party?" Tyler smirked at her when they found everyone together drinking beers.

Elena stared at him blankly before giggling, "Yup!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Someone is _very_ drunk. Can't hold you liquor sis?"

Elena rolled her eyes back, "I'm tipsy for one thing, and it's only because Caroline had me drink multiple glasses of wine before the party."

"What is it with you and getting Elena drunk?"

"Shut up Stefan, she's not even drunk."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Anyway, 'Lena wants one more thing for her birthday so I am taking her to get it. See ya' tomorrow."

After everyone said their goodbye's and wished Elena a Happy 18th Birthday, the best friends headed out to Damon's car to drive off to The Falls.

* * *

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first, Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, Fearless_

Elena sang the words loudly with Taylor Swift as she stood on the rocks that led to more rocks that led to the shallow end of The Falls. Damon sat near on another rock laughing so hard he was wheezing and clutching his stomach as she shook her hips and sang at the top of her lungs, slightly off key.

She smiled at him and climbed into his lap, straddling him, on leg around each side of his hips. She used his shoulders as balance as she sang on top of him in between giggling.

_So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_

"Sing with me Damon!" She pleaded.

Damon smirked at her and sighed, "Never tell a soul I did this."

She laughed loudly and nodded rapidly waiting for him to start belting the lyrics of the young Country star.

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first, Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, Fearless_

Damon sang loudly along with the lyrics, off key and louder the necessary much to Elena's amusement.

Elena buried her face in his shoulder laughing her head off, "Damon!"

He laughed softly and stroked her head as Taylor Swift continued to blast from Damon's car speakers.

They'd parked by the rocks and turned the radio on high so they could hear from their spot. Elena hummed the words into his neck as she snuggled her body close to his, her short baby-doll dress riding up her thighs.

Damon placed a kiss to her head before pulling back to look at her closely, "So, birthday girl, got everything you wished for?"

She contemplated that for a moment, "Almost everything."

"What else do you want exactly?"

She bit her lip, "I wanna lose my virginity…tonight."

Damon stared at her angrily, "You aren't other girls, and you're special. Just wait to give it to someone who loves you, ok?"

"But it's what I want!"

"So who you gonna give it to, Elena? Hmm, Stefan? Or Matt? They can't give you what you want, the passion, that's why you broke up with them."

"You." She whispered.

Damon's eyes widened at her small whisper. She wanted to have sex…with him? Not only did she want to have sex with him, but she wanted to give up her virginity to him!

"Elena…"

"Please." She whispered to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want you."

"W-Why 'Lena?" He stuttered.

"Who better to have my first time with then my best friend?"

"Just wait Elena; it'll be worth it I promise."

"But its perfect, Damon! You'll be gentle and make sure I'm ok and you're responsible so I won't get pregnant or a disease or something. Don't you see?"

He scowled at her, "No I don't see it, Elena."

"Why not?"

"So what, Elena? You want me to fuck you, pound your pussy? Is that what you want?"

"Stop it, Damon. Don't be like that."

"What Elena, tell you the truth? That's what it is Elena, it's what you want. You want me to fuck you and make you come."

Elena started to tear up at his crude language, "Stop it ok! Just forget it!"

Her tears quickly snapped him out of his angry haze and he quickly looked at her with apologetic eyes but she was already up and heading for the car. "Just take me home!"

"Oh…'Lena, baby...I'm sorry I didn't mean it,"

She started to sob harder as she pulled on the door handle trying to get it to open, but sadly to her dismay it was locked and Damon had the key. "Open the door!"

Damon quickly pinned her against the car and cupped her tear streaked face in his hands, "Baby girl, I'm so sorry; you know I didn't mean that."

"I love you, and I'd never try to hurt you I was just upset," He cooed sweetly peppering her face in small kisses to soothe her nerves. He'd always done this since she was a little girl. "I don't wanna ruin everything we have together, you should just wait for California and you'll meet some amazing guy and you'll live happily ever after."

"But I don't want to wait and I don't want it to be some guy, I want it to be you…please." She whispered.

"Why is the so important?"

"It just is."

Elena glanced at his face before cupping his cheeks and slowly brining their lips together in a heated kiss, molding their lips together. The stubble on his face tickled her and she stifled a giggle by kissing him harder. After a brief hesitation his hands gripped her hip and squeezed as they enjoyed the simplicity of the kiss and all the warmth and love it had to offer.

She felt free and bare in his embrace and usually that would scare her. But when she was with Damon nothing scared her because she was on top of the world and nothing could take her down.

"You make me feel fearless, Damon." She whispered against his lips with a small smile.

He looked down at his best friend who he loved more than anyone or anything in the world, more than himself or his own brother. He'd always choose her and he knew it and accepted it whole heartedly. He kissed her forehead before sighing, "C'mon and get in the car before I change my mind."

"You mean you'll-"

"Elena, get in the car."

She smiled and saluted him playfully, "Yes sir." She purred seductively with a wink.

Strangely enough the look on her face went straight to Damon's groin, much to his shock. "You're a kinky little minx in reality, huh? How is it me being your best friend, didn't know that?"

"Because we've never wanted to sleep together before." She smirked.

He smirked back at her before kissing her lips and pulling back, "Get in the car, Elena."

Without further chatter she slipped into the passenger seat and he closed the door behind her before going to his side and climbing in. He turned the radio on blast like he always did with Elena around, as it made her smile when they sang together.

'I can't believe I'm about to have sex with my best friend.' He thought to himself with a smirk.

This time around the music was a sexy song that made Elena burst in laughter before she joined in, singing the words while shaking her hips in her seat.

_Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me_

Damon smirked and took a look at his best friend grinding into the seat lost in her mental world of pleasure. She was a pretty sexy dancer even if she wasn't at her full potential, her skills being constricted by being in his Camaro.

She took one look at him and knew she was making the right choice. Her mother had always told her from the time she was a little girl that if something felt right in your heart, than it was the right decision. That even if it ended up being a mistake, it was right at the time. That no matter what anyone else says you have to do what's right for you. Elena had no clue how this thing with Damon would end up but at that moment, her gut was telling her to go for it.

She had to give it a shot, even if she ended up heartbroken…

Their moves were a blur as they stumbled into the nice hotel room Damon had booked. They were kissing, their hands all over each other. He kicked the door shut with his foot as he backed her into the room.

He smiled at her as they stood at the edge of the bed. Slower than slow he took of his leather jacket and swiped his black skin hugging bad boy yummy tee shirt. She watched as more and more of his flawless pale skin was revealed, his rippling abs to his toned and firm chest.

She began to kick off her black high heels and the cropped jean jacket as that'd she'd put on in the car- she always kept one in Damon's car. She was with him so often that she'd begun to do a lot of things like that. It'd always been that way. She had her own room at his apartment and things in his car, she knew all his social security account numbers- anything that could possibly matter, she knew. And she liked it that way.

He began to unbuckle his belt slowly with a smirk watching her undress herself. Once he'd got it unbuckled, out of the loops of his low rider jeans, and onto the floor carelessly he stepped closer to her running his hands up and down her arms. She could feel the electricity through his touch.

He slowly pulled her blood red dress over her head and threw it on a chair nearby, so it wouldn't wrinkle. It was to pretty to ruin.

There she stood before him looking sexier than he'd ever imagined. In a light red strapless bra covered in beautiful black lace patterns with matching lacy underwear to match. He looked at from her head to her light pink painted toes. He smirked when something silver and shiny caught his eyes, "When did you get a belly button piercing?"

She giggled with a roll of her eyes, "This morning."

"Why?"

"Caroline." She shrugged.

"Ahh, that makes sense."

He smirks again, but honestly when isn't he supporting some type of smug facial expression though? He began to kiss her neck, laving at the skin before peppering kisses down her chest and collar bone. She giggled at the fluttery feeling that cascades across the skin his lips touch.

Her underwear and bra are pulled off and in seconds his grinding his hips into hers and tweaking her left nipple as he teased her right with the firm tip on his tongue. She groans at the feeling, cradling his head to her chest as he worships her body with loving and tender caresses with his mouth and hands. "You're so beautiful 'Lena."

She smiled at him and kisses all around his face and chest running her small hands up and down his bare back. He starts to shiver at her gentle touch, relishing in the way butterflies erupt in his stomach. She looked up at him with wide eyes that had him smiling and kissing her lips softly and taking his time to study the beauty that was his best friend. She looked like an angel, a beautiful, sexy angel, which he loved that is. Swollen red lips from his persistent wet kisses, flushed cheeks, her long silky chestnut brown hair fanned out on the lilly-white fluffy hotel pillows. Her chest moved up and down as her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest, hammering against her.

He peeled his boxers without removing his lustful and loving gaze from her elegant, mouth watering beauty. "I love you, E."

She giggled and pecked his rosy lips, "I love you to, D."

They both smiled in content at their child hood nicknames before their gazes widened when he brushed the tip of his cock along her wet entrance. Elena bit her lip as she gasped quietly at the feeling; all of this was new and exciting from her. Damon already knew she was on the Pill and made sure she took it every day, he knew he should still use a condom but he wanted no barriers in between them for her first time. He teased her clit by rubbing his hardened length along her slit and up her clit, excuse the rhyming pun. "Damon, don't tease."

He chuckled at her pleasing before becoming serious, "Do you trust me, 'Lena?"

"Mind, body and soul." She said without missing a beat.

He smiled before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss as he wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. He continued to kiss her sweet addicting lips while his hands found hers and quickly interlocked their fingers together before raising them above her head. He pulled away from their kiss to look her deep in the eyes as she slowly moved his hips and slid home. They both gasped at the feeling of their most private parts finally being connected as one in the most intimate gesture possible. She gasped as she felt the uncomfortable pain as he slowly filled her warmth, her body slowly growing to accommodate his massive length. She breathed in and out in shaky breaths at the feeling of him filling her.

"I'm so sorry." He said before thrusting gently once more breaking past her barrier swiftly causing her to gasp loudly and moan softly in pain for a brief moment.

She breathed through the uncomfortable feeling of having her barrier broken before she smiled wide at him, "Keep going, I'm fine."

He smiled back and slowly began to thrust into his best friend, groaning at the feeling of her now non-virgin walls stretching around him deliciously. "You're so tight, Laney."

She panted, "You're. So. Big. God, Dami."

He chuckled as he began to slowly push into her, smiling as her lips began to meet him thrust for thrust. He gripped her hips tightly in his hands as he thrusted into her, both loving the feelings that came with being joined together as one.

They were best friends and they loved each other, they really did- they just weren't sure if it just went beyond friendly love with occasional benefits.

The way Damon felt in that moment was indescribable; he didn't recognize it- it'd never happened before. He felt a feeling of strength and power crash over him, as if nothing could touch him because for once he was where he belonged. He was home. Wherever he was, as long as he had Elena and her love, he was home. He felt as if he was drifting off to another galaxy, and that'd he would never be the same after he'd returned to planet earth. His belly begin to quiver at her touch as she lightly raked her nails down his back as she leaned back exposing her long slender neck to his blue orbs. His eyes feasted on the beauty beneath him and he couldn't help the small smile that played against his lips.

"I love you, 'Lena." He growled lightly increasing the paste of his thrusts. "So much it's not even funny sometimes."

Her tummy quivered as she felt the beginning of her release creep up on her, "God Damon, please!" She didn't know what exactly she was begging for, but somehow as is sensing her he immediately reacted speeding his thrusts until he was pounding in her while kissing her neck and sucking on her pulse point.

Damon could feel himself falling over the edge, so he quickly reached between them to stroke at her bundle of nerves. Her long tan olive legs were pressed to her shoulders as he pounded into her aching heat. "Fuck, Elena! Fuck me,"

Elena was the first to fall off the edge of the teasing cliff and face first into the abyss of pleasure and love. She started to tremble in his arms shaking and moaning and groaning words that were simply un-intelligible. "I love you!" She screamed out clawing shapes into his back as she came quivering and moaning as her hips continued to thrust downwards never missing a beat to the their erotic dance.

"Fuck, yes, yes!" he pumped into her over and over, the sound of skin slapping against skin calling to his attention. "Shit, that's it! Fuck yes, Laney!"

Finally he felt himself coming deep inside her, "I love you to!" he called out with mixes of her name and sweet words of love and affection. "So much, 'Lena." He'd whispered into her neck as he slowly stopped pumping into her.

They both didn't know what to say, though words were not needed. They didn't know where they were going to go with this, but they'd just experienced was worth whatever was to come.

He tucked her under his muscled arm, pulled her close until her head was resting against his chest as he bent down to capture her sweet lips in a kiss that had them starting the process all over again at no time…

"How do you feel princess?"

"Fearless." She grinned before rolling on top of him eager to start the fun all over again...

* * *

**-Los Angeles, Present Day-**

"No there's no news yet, she just got out of surgery…Damon's in there with her," Stefan said to his mother over the phone as he paced next to his friends as they all say in the waiting room.

"We don't know what happened Ma…but we're pretty sure Slater did this to her…" He paused his breathing and pacing before muttering loudly and angrily.

"Well we won't know anything until Elena wakes up…I'll see you, dad and the Gilbert's tomorrow, alright?" He said before hanging up on her and continuing his pacing.

"Please be ok, please be ok." He whispered looking to the sky, praying to any God who would listen. His eyes clouded with tear, "God, please let her survive this. Please."

His elder brother stood by her side inside the room holding her hand and squeezing it as he whispered words of love to her. "Please wake up, baby. Please let me see those beautiful brown eyes…"

His eyes filled with tears as he looked down at her still body that was covered with bruises and cuts. "You have to wake up, E. I have to show you how good we'll be together. You've got to survive, Lena…we always survive."

He felt the tears began to trickle down his face and he quickly buried his head in his hands as began to silently cry and pray for his best friend.

"Damon?"

His gaze snapped up and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw…

* * *

**Review to find out what Damon saw! Sorry for the long wait, hoped this mega chapter makes up for it!**


	3. Wasted

**Save Myself.**

_-Wasted-_

* * *

_"It's never been about trying to look well-behaved. It's just how I am._

_I guess it's a weird thing to be 19 and not ever have been drunk, but for me, it just feels normal because I don't really know any other way._

_I don't know if I'd be comfortable getting wasted and not knowing what I've said. _

_That doesn't mean when I'm older I won't have a glass of wine._

_I just don't think it's such a strange thing for me not to be wasted all the time."_

**-Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**-November 12, 2011-**

"Absolutely not, Elena Marie Gilbert!" Damon yelled at her, fierce angry eyes staring into her determined brown orbs.

"What?" She questioned her best friend. "Why not?" She asked him with an angry expression.

"You, my dear," He started gazing at her seductively, "Are much too naïve, he's not good enough for you."

"God," She groaned rolling her eyes, "You sound like an overbearing father."

"Nope," He said popping the syllables, "Just a concerned, protective, best friend…who loves you."

"Damon," Her eyes softened while her shoulders slumped in slight defeat, "You don't know him well enough to start judging him."

"I know him well enough to know his type," Damon glared at her, "He's a prick, and you can do better. " He rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"Move. On. You'll thank me later, little darling."

"I will not move on!" Elena glared at him fiercely.

"If what we did on your birthday means anything to you, you should know that I only care about making you happy," He started with a gulp. "But I won't let you destroy yourself either."

"But that won't happen, Damon."

"He's _trouble_, Kitten."

"So are you."

"But I'd **never** hurt you," He said before putting on a pout wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her warm neck, "I'm _your_, Trouble."

"Damon," She sighed though she could feel her resolve begin to crumble slightly at the way his skin felt against her own. "Stop."

"I love you, Elena." He whispered to her gently. "I won't allow you to get hurt, just because you want to date a bad boy."

"Please, Damon," She begged. "I want your support, your blessing. Please."

"Beg all you want, Elena." He shrugged pulling away from her. "But you'll never have it; he's not the guy for you."

"Then who is?"

"I don't know, baby girl." He shook his head before sighing, "But I know with every fiber in my being, that no way in hell, is it Slater Sinclair."

She sighed figuring there was no point arguing so she walked to him, settling in his strong embrace, wrapping her arms around him like a cocoon, "I love you to, Dami." He was the probably the safest cocoon ever.

"I know you do, Laney." He sighed kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I know you do."

* * *

"I need to do something, and quickly." Damon sighed falling onto his mother's hotel couch. "I can't lose her, Ma."

She had gotten a hotel in L. A while visiting her son.

Maria sighed looking down at her son, "Then tell the poor girl how you feel, son. Elena feels the same, she just doesn't know it. She's young and naïve."

"I'm only around two years younger, Ma."

"And look how long it's taken you to figure it out;" She quipped with a knowing smirk, "She'll get it. You just have to show it to her, prove it."

"God," He groaned shaking his head, "How did this happen to me?"

She smiled, "You've been in love with Elena since that day she was born, and vice versa. It's fate, my boy, nothing you could've done to stop it. Nothing you can do."

The older woman smiled to herself, watching as her words slowly washed over her son. He still had so much to learn about love and life. He was so young and smart yet so naïve in a way. She knew what his problem was, she knew her son better than anyone on the planet. Elena was a very close second in reading her son. He was scared of being rejected; he'd taken a large chance giving everything he had to Katherine. Only to be betrayed by her and Klaus- who he thought was his friend. Now he was scared of getting back out there and giving his heart to someone else. The only problem was he didn't recognize the fact that Elena would never ever hurt him. No the girl cared too much for the boy. They were meant for each other, birds of a feather, and peas in a pod, written in the stars…however you'd like to word it. But it's true, they are meant to be. Damon and Elena, forever and always. That's what was meant to happen, yet they were only friends. Tragedy really, they'd learn the hard way. They always did.

"You'll get what you desire with time boy," She assured him with a small smile on her face. "But prepare to fight for it with all you've got."

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because, my boy," She paused smiling at him, as if she knew something he didn't. "She's worth it."

"Yeah, Ma," He smiled nodding his head. "She is so worth it."

* * *

**-Los Angeles, Present Day-**

Damon stared at the girl in shock. He wasn't expecting this anytime soon, it wasn't possible. It couldn't be her. She wasn't here. There was no way. How?

There in the doorway was none other than, Katherine _-The Bitch-_ Pierce. She stood in the archway of the door, looking as delectable as she had the last day he'd seen her. July 21, 2011. God, it had been so very long, yet here there she was. Sitting there, staring at him, with such a compassionate look, one he'd never truly seen on her face. Why was she here, exactly? It was mid September of a whole new year, and it's not like he'd kept in touch with her. No, he hadn't seen her since they day she walked out, well he kicked her out. So many questions, yet not enough answers.

"How and why are you here, Katherine?" He questioned rising up from Elena's bedside.

"Damon," She sighed sadly walking further into the room. "I heard…about, 'Lena."

"Don't ever call her that !" He hissed angrily. "You have no right."

"I'm sorry," She apologized before gazing at him. "But I'm here to help."

"To help?" He scoffed as if it were the stupidest notion he'd ever heard. "Yeah, ok, Kat."

"I'm being serious, Damon." She sighed. "I want to help."

"Why?" He glared at her. "You want to ease your conscious, Katherine? Help your guilt?"

"No," she sighed. "It's not like that, alright? I really did just wanna see how she was and see if there was anything I could do."

"Leave, Katherine." He glared at her. His face was one of disgust. "And don't come back."

* * *

**-July 21, 2011-**

"Leave, Katherine."

"Damon," She pleaded. "Just let me explain, please!"

"Leave, and don't come back."

"Damon."

They stared into each other eyes before his gaze hardened and he grabbed her arms with a tightened grip. "Go, now."

"After everything we've been through," She sighed looking at him softly. "Please, just let me explain myself."

"Explain what, Kat? That you cheated on me, with my friend, no less! Or that you've taunted and blackmailed my best friend, for months! You hurt her, Katherine!"

"I know," She whispered. "And I'm sorry, Damon. I am so, so sorry."

"Sorry?" He laughed. "Sorry, will never erase the pain you've caused! It will never make me forgive you for what you've done. Never."

"So, what you're saying is, Elena get's to tell her side of the story," She paused her face morphing into anger. "But I don't?"

"Let's get one thing straight, you manipulative little bitch," He said slamming her up against the wall fiercely. "Elena will always get to explain herself, she's the number one girl, no person, in my life and no one can or will ever be above her on that scale. Not even you, Katherine. Not even you."

"I thought you loved me." She whispered.

"Loved you?" He laughed clutching his stomach. "No, I was young, stupid and blind. So blind that I couldn't see what a little whore you've always been. Deep down, I think I knew that you were really just a bitch,"

He smirked at her coldly, "I guess that tight little body of yours just erased those devil horns, eh?"

"Damon," She sobbed, tears streaking down her face. "Please, don't end this."

"Oh, Katherine," He sighed mockingly. "You are greatly mistaken if you think I'd ever want anything to do with you after I've seen your true colors."

"Please."

"Get the hell out of here, now."

"But-"

"Go!"

"Why are you being like this?"

* * *

**-Los Angeles, Present Day-**

"Why are you being like this?"

"Why?" He scoffed. "Are you fucking serious?!"

"What's going on in here?" asked Stefan as he and Caroline walked into the spacious hospital room. They'd made sure to use their last names to get her the biggest and best room available, no exceptions. Their eyes enlarged as they took in the sight of none other than the bitch herself, Katherine.

"What the hell?" Caroline muttered under her breath. She blinked twice and pinched Katherine ignoring her yelp of pain before staring at her shocked. "You're real?"

Katherine rolled her eyes amused, "I see you've gotten sharper in the last year and a half."

"Oh yeah, you're obviously real." She nodded her head. "I've never met a bigger bitch."

Katherine promptly rolled her eyes but before she could reply, Caroline swiftly spoke up. "Now tell us, what the hell around doing here, Katherine?"

* * *

**-July 21, 2011-**

"What the hell are you doing here, Katherine?"

Both Damon and Katherine turned to see Caroline and Elena with their arms crossed over each other watching them with pissed expressions.

Katherine stood staring at the two girls annoyed for interrupting her conversation with Damon. She thought with a few more minutes, she'd actually be getting somewhere with him, for once. And here came his beloved treasure and best friend, Elena fucking Gilbert, not to mention her bleach blonde bitch of a best friend, Caroline.

"I repeat, what the hell are you doing here, Katherine?"

"I _was_, trying to talk to Damon!" She snapped angrily. "That is until _you_ so **rudely** interrupted."

"Bitch, please." Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's obvious he wants your ass to leave, so fucking do it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Listen, Elena." Katherine glared at the brunette ignoring the beautiful blonde. "If you love Damon, like you say you do, wouldn't you want him to be happy even if it was with me?"

"I do love, Damon. Something you and I don't have in common." She glared at her annoyed. "And as someone who loves him I also want the best for him, and he can certainly to better than you. Now, get the fuck out."

Katherine huffed but grabbed her stuff and barged past them all, slamming the door hard behind her. The trio rolled their eyes at the typical, Katherine Pierce, dramatics. It wasn't like it didn't happen almost every-day. Because it did.

Caroline glanced at the best friends, "I'm gonna follow her, make sure she doesn't come back."

"You don't have to, Barbie."

"It's ok," Caroline giggled. "It just might piss her off, if I'm lucky." She said and both friends laughed at her cheeky expression. They watched as she to, walked out of the house.

"Are you ok, D?" Elena quizzed stepping to him and he sighed but shook his head. "Tell me about it."

"I hate her, 'Lena." He said and she bit her lip. "She's ruined you."

"What?!" She exclaimed shocked and outraged and he shrugged. "No, she didn't! I am going to be fine, I am fine."

"But, you've been so distant with me lately." He shook his head in denial. "You've been off."

"I'm sorry," She exhaled noisily. "I just thought you might want distance…from me."

"Why?" He asked her. "Why in the world, would you think that? I love you."

"I love you to, but I betrayed your trust."

"Kitten," He sighed. "I know that you were only doing that for my best interest."

"But-"

"You need to let it go, 'Lena."

"I missed you." She bit her lip.

"I've missed you to, Elena." He said with a small smile. A real smile. He held out his arms for her to cuddle into him. "Now come here,"

She giggled but quickly ran into his arms burying her head into his neck. She peppered sweet kisses on the skin there muttering her apologies, "I'm so sorry, D."

"It's ok, 'Lena." He kissed her forehead sweetly. "You know I'll always forgive you. I love you, so much."

"I love you to…more than anything."

"Then let's make a pact." He said gripping her thighs and hoisting her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. It wasn't sexual; it was there way of being close to one another. He carried her to the living room couch and sat down, her body straddling his. She got comfortable and he wrapped a blanket around their bodies. "Let's promise to always stay close. To never let our girlfriends or boyfriends get in the way of our friendship."

"That we'll always bee each others' number ones. To love and to cherish and be the best friend we can possibly be." She giggled.

"I promise." She whispered.

"I promise." He whispered back before pressing a kiss to her forehead and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Love you, Angel."

"Love you to, Day." She kissed his lips lightly before smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Can we go upstairs and sleep? I miss your bed."

"Yeah," He smiled picking her up again. "God, when was the last time you were even up there?" He asked carrying her up the stairs. She was so small that he could carry her no problem.

"It's been, uh, 4 months?"

"Yeah," He nodded before shaking his head. "That's never happening again."

"Good." She giggled opening the door for him once they arrived at the threshold of his room. He stepped over said threshold and kicked the door shut behind them.

"Wow," Elena laughed quietly. "Is it actually clean in here?"

"Meh," He shrugged. "I was hoping you'd come by and cleaning my room during that visit was not on the agenda."

"Oi," She chuckled. "Someone was trying to impress his bestie."

He set her down on the edge of the bed and quickly stripped of his shirt. She ogled him with a dazed look in her brown eyes. He smirked seeing her check out his shirtless clad form, "See something you like, Kitten?"

"In your dreams, shitwit." She giggled.

"Suuuure, love." He smirked at her.

She rested on her stomach holding her head up with her hand, her elbows digging into the cushion of the bed. "I'm the only girl you've ever admitted your love to." She muttered.

He glanced back at her over his should as he ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah,"

"Why is that, though?" She asked him curiously. "I thought you loved Katherine."

He sighed unbuttoning his jeans and stripping of them until he was in his boxers, she admired his sexy hips and firm behind. He slipped on simple grey sweat pants. "I thought I did and I was wrong, Sparky."

"You haven't called me that since I was 14."

"Well, you haven't lit anything on fire since you were, 14." He shrugged with a smirk.

"So why now?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, Princess."

"You have so many names for me."

"Well, sunshine." He smiled. "I've been there since the day you were born, and I'm your best friend, nicknames are a given."

"Maybe," She smiled. "Or maybe you just love being affectionate with me, sweetie."

"Well I can be affectionate with you, love." He said kneeling by the bed and kissing her cheek. "You're my girl."

"I am you're girl." She whispered.

"Good," He smirked at her pecking her sweet plump lips. "Now, go get changed into your jammies."

"I can't."

"Why not, Angel?"

"Katherine brought me all my stuff that I had in here after the time I caught her and Klaus. She told me I wouldn't need as I wouldn't be staying over ever again."

"That bitch!" He snarled. He cupped her cheeks and looked into her doe brown eyes. "You understand that she'll never hurt you again, right? I'll never let anything happen to you, 'Lena."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I know, D. I know you'd never hurt me, let alone allow someone else do it."

He sighed in relief, "Excellent. Now, let's get you something to wear."

"Can I wear a button up?"

"Anything you want, love."

* * *

**-July 23, 2011-**

The sun cascaded through the windows of the hotel room. Two bodies with contrast skin were snuggled up together, naked, the covers twisting with their bodies. Damon was on his back, black hair slightly in his closed eyes, and a beautiful slightly younger girl snuggled to his chest. Her olive tanned body was wrapped in the silk pristine sheets. Her hair was tussled from the night before when he'd gripped all of it in a fist as he took her from behind. Her body was flushed from the hours of hot, sweaty, passionate sex they'd had for hours. Her firm behind was slightly red from when he'd spanked her. She'd never known just how amazing sex could be, especially with the one person you love much. He'd tapped into a part of her she hadn't even known existed. He hit parts she hadn't even known were there. He made her feel things she never thought possible; made her do and thin the unbelievable. She'd never even thought of the hair pulling, spanking and or rough sex; he had simply asked her to trust him with her body then brought her higher than a mountain. They'd only slept a few hours as they'd spent the entire night and wee hours of the morning making sweet love.

He looked down at his beautiful best friend and lightly kissed her forehead, "Elena." He cooed. "Wake up, little darling."

"Mmm," She moaned. "Elena's sleeping." She muttered sleepily snuggling into his chest with a small kiss the muscled skin.

He chuckled, "Come on, we have to meet our moms' in an hour and a half for breakfast."

She pouted sweetly at him leaning up to kiss his chin, "Can't we call to reschedule?"

"You know they do this every year after each of our birthdays'."

"I know," She sighed. "But you've kept me up for hours, I need sleep."

"Oi," He scoffed. "I kept you up, darling?!"

She giggled, "Mmm." She nodded.

"You weren't complaining about lack of sleep when you were screaming my name."

"I didn't want to be rude."

"Oh," He smirked playfully at her. "Is that right?"

"Oh definitely," She giggled. "For sure."

"Well then," He smirked rolling on top of her. "I guess I'll just have to punish you then."

"Please," She scoffed. "You couldn't hurt a fly."

"You're gonna get it now, Trouble." With that he attacked her with kisses and tickled her without mercy until tears were streaming down her face as she cackled loudly. No matter what, this is what they were about. Best friends, 'till the very end.

"There you two are!" Miranda exclaimed as Damon and Elena rushed to their table at the small café. It was one that had a few outside tables but the sidewalk. Miranda and Maria were sat at a small table for four.

"Sorry we're late," Elena bit her lip smiling at both women, pecking both their cheeks before gracefully sitting down. Damon did the same.

"That's alright, darling." Maria smiled at her.

"Where were you two, exactly?" Miranda asked with a raised eye brow.

"Just overslept." She shrugged indifferently.

"Oh," Miranda remarked biting her lip slightly before smiling. "Right, ok. Breakfast?"

"Sure." Elena smiled. "I'd love some," Damon nodded along stealing a glance at his girl. Her body was glowing with such a grace that had both mothers envious. They'd never seen that glow on Elena, but they had experienced it themselves. It was the type of feeling a young girl got after giving up their innocence, but willingly and a great experience. To the older women, it was obvious. The best friends were in love and showing it.

* * *

"You were right, darling." Maria smiled at the beautiful young girl she considered a daughter.

"So you saw the whole stealing glances, sexual tension thing they had going on, right?" Caroline rambled clapping her hands twice in excitement.

"Actually, my daughter had this certain…glow about her. You're familiar with _the glow_, right Caroline."

"What glow?"

"The one after intercourse with the one you love." Maria smirked knowingly.

"Although I do understand, I'm afraid I wouldn't know."

"No?"

"Nope. Matt was and will never be the love of my life." She shook her head.

"Matt, Caroline?" Miranda bit her lip to stifle her giggles. "Honey, I could have told you that."

"Really?" Caroline said skeptically.

"Sweetie, as much as me all know and love the fact that Matt's a sweetheart." She said. "You've got far too much talent, style and energy for him to handle. He's far to tame for you."

"You think so, Ma?"

Miranda and Maria smiled at the nickname, "Mmhmm."

"Absolutely, for sure." Miranda nodded.

"I don't know what I'd do without you to," Caroline smiled widely. "I love my mom but she doesn't really get me."

"That's alight dear," Maria smiled at her. "You know we're here when you need us."

"That's why I love you guys; it's like having two non-judgmental adoptive mothers."

The women laughed full heartedly, "We love you to." They smiled bringing the young blonde into a hug.

"So just to confirm, we think Elena is no longer version?" Caroline asked seriously and the women chuckled loudly.

"Yes."

"Well, when she told me he'd do it, I figured she'd back out."

"Hey," Miranda smirked. "Give my daughter a little credit, would you?"

"Sorry," The blonde laughed and the two women couldn't help but to chuckle along with her.

* * *

Two best friends stumbled into Elena's house; lips attached to one another's, the hold unbreakable. Their hands were everywhere all over the others' body, no patch of skin un-explored. The only sound that filled the house was the sound of their moaning and groans of pleasure. Her hands raked through the raven black hair that she adored, she'd never seen such silky, dark, beautiful locks before. She was sure she never would. His left hand gripped her sweetly curved hip tightly while the other tangled in her chestnut brown hair. They were a pair, a team, and a united front if you will. Nothing and no one could break them apart. Sure, put some distance between them and you just might not them down a peg or two, but they were fucking solid, it simply wouldn't stick. Nothing you threw at them would break them, they were titanium.

They worked together to get up the stairs and to her bedroom. Eventually when they made it Elena smirked at him pushing his body slamming the door with her foot behind her. She silently thanked whoever was listening that her dad had golf with Mr. Lockwood and Damon's father on Sundays. And she knew for a fact that both their mothers' would be joining Mrs. Lockwood at a book club convention in Richmond, all day long.

He stripped of his shoes and socks and watched her as she leaned against the door gazing at him sensually. She looked like an animal, vicious and deadly; the way she accessed his clothed body as if she were the predator and his body the prey. He liked the fact that she stared at him as if her were the most delectable piece of meat of earth; it got his already steel like member harder in his pants. You could add his cock to the list of titanium objects.

"You look incredibly sexy standing over there," He purred at her with narrowed eyes. "Looking at me like I'm your last meal."

"Baby, I think it's the other way around." She chuckled shedding her own foot restraints. She crawled onto the bed, kneeling. He followed suit, ending up in front of her also kneeling.

"I think if you were gasping for air," She said with a small smirk playing at her pouty pink kissable lips. "I'd be the ventilation."

"Oh please, darling." He scoffed. "I can see right through you. It's as if you bathe in Windex."

She giggled, "Nice."

"You too." He smirked back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Before anymore words could be said he leaned in crashing their lips together effectively shutting down any more future attempts of conversation, minus dirty talk that is. Words died at her lips a he molded their mouths together. Their lips fit as one perfectly, as if they had been made solely to join as one.

She smelled so good. A beautiful, mouth watering aroma always seemed to be around and on her. Like, a divine vanilla smell mixed with the sweetest strawberries ever picked. Her hair was so beautiful, like the finest silk. Her long rich brown hair smelled of her citrus shampoo that she'd used since she started sixth grade. Her skin was the most amazing shade of gold, an olive shade. It was smooth, hairless and perfect. Just like the rest of her body. Her perfectly curved body that some women could only dream of; it was something no sculpture could re-create, she was one in a million.

He smelled so good. The way he smelled was heavenly and always immediately gave her a sense of warmth, comfort…home. For one his hair smelled like the expensive shampoo his mother had bought him. It didn't really have a scent, but she'd recognize it anywhere. He always had this husky manly scent around him. Like pine wood, his cologne and well his natural scent. His hair was cut kind of short but long enough that she could thoroughly run her nimble fingers through it. The dark black color it had gave him a look of darkness and mystery. His skin was truly flawless, not a wrinkle or blemish in sight. It was a close resemblance to porcelain. His sculpted chest that wasn't capable of recopy, the wash board abs, his sexy V shaped hips. The strong thighs and his lilly white tight ass. His full lips, strong jaw, pearly white perfectly straight teeth helped define his beautiful face; but the true game changers were his piercing blue eyes. They were captivating and made her simply melt. The blue orbs could stare at her and easily see straight through her bull shit.

Both beautiful specimens moved as one, together. Bit by bit, each piece of clothing was stripped from their bodies until both beauties were bare skinned. Elena, lay across her bed, hair fanned out sensually across the feather white pillows. He licked his lips slowly at the sight of her. Swollen lips from his kisses, cheeks flushed a healthy blush across her body.

"Mmm," He moaned. "Aroused. Just how I like you."

"Please." She whimpered softly. She wasn't sure what she was pleading for. All she knew was the sound of his husky voice and seductive gaze across her body was sending an unfamiliar tingle up her spine. She liked it. His lust filled gaze glanced to her doe like eyes, he smirked knowingly at her.

He balanced himself above her on his knees, half hovering her, half kneeling. His looked across her body while running a finger across her cheek to her plump bottom lip. He ran the digit across the feature until in plumped, bouncing back into place. He trailed the finger down her body slowly just as the other hand was coming back up; sweeping up her thigh, cupping her curved hip and resting there. She writhed underneath his muscled body, moaning softly at his soft and gentle touch. Her skin was ablaze on ever part of her he touched. He met her gaze and leaned down capturing her sweet lips in a charming kiss. God, she was just so fucking loveable. Damn- he couldn't get enough of her. She was so fucking beautiful so fucking perfect. She deserved to be worshiped from head to toe, to understand just how amazing she truly was.

"So damn beautiful." He murmured against her lips.

She arched her back as his lone finger reached the apex of her thighs. Her eyes met him, and he tilted his head to her. As in slow motion he slowly dipped his finger between her folds, only to find them soaked. He groaned quietly at her wetness. She honestly was utter perfection. He nibbled on her earlobe as he peppered kisses across the skin there. She shuddered under his touch, oh so delicate. He pulled back his head to stare into her orbs as he slowly circled his fingers across her little button swollen with ecstasy. He applied a bit more pressure all the while watching all the different expressions flutter across her face. She vaulted into his touch further moaning, his name on her lips. As a small reward he slipped one finger inside of her still kissing every patch of skin he could all the while rubbing circles into her clit.

"Oh fuck," She whimpered quietly.

"You know kitten," He murmured. "Words can be like knives- they can cut you open."

"So?" She whispered thrusting her hips hoping for friction against her sex.

"So you should be careful, if you start getting me to hot, well I'll have to punish you."

"Mmm? Why?"

"Because, if I get to hot and bothered I'll want to fuck you and if I do that I'll lose focus on my game. And that would make me very, _very_ upset."

"Game?"

"Don't worry you're pretty little head about it," He smirked at her, pecking his sweet lips; he thrusted his fingers faster into her heat. "You just worry about any sexy little words that you may want to whimper."

She rolled her eyes but bit her lip to keep any sounds from coming out. Though, he wasn't exactly making it easier for her. In fact, she was sure that was his goal. To make her flustered. To make it hard for her to keep cool, calm and collected.

"Good girl," He praised her kissing her face leaving her breathless. "You're such a good girl."

She whimpered at his husky voice, "Please." She whispered to him.

"What do you want, 'Lena?"

"You know what I want!"

"Tell me what you want, Elena."

"I want you to kiss me here." She pointed to her perky breasts. The sight was mouth watering but he refused to give in to her until she told him exactly what she wanted.

"Not specific enough, Elena. Try again."

"Damon!" She whined.

"All you have to do is tell me what you want my mouth to do to your perfect little tits and I promise you, little darling, it'll be done."

"Suck my nipples…please." She whispered blushing.

"That's my good girl." He smirked at her.

Giving in to his impatient best friend he kissed her forehead before slowly kissing his way down her body, to his main destination – the place she wanted him most. He made a pit stop at her breasts. He vowed to make love to every single part of her. No pleasure spot would go untouched, unkissed. No inch of skin would go unexplored. She'd understand exactly what it meant to be loved by Damon Salvatore.

He palmed her breasts, measuring the beautiful globes with his palms. The flesh there was paler, never having seen the sun. He pinched her hardening buds before lowering his head to her left breast, his tongue flicking out to swirl around her areola, the bud tightening under his moist tongue. She cried out at the feeling, tangling her fingers in his hair as she whined. He chuckled softly against her breast.

He spent some time paying special attention to her chest before he began kissing his way down the holy trail that was Elena's flesh. He kissed and nibbled down between her breasts, down her stomach until he'd reached belly button. He swirled is tongue inside the small little whole briefly, causing his girl to giggle before kissing down to the place she wanted most. He ran his hands up her thighs, over and over while he peppered kisses across the flesh near her heat. His nose twitched in excitement, his dick grew and his mouth watered at the sight and aroma of her dripping wet sex. He couldn't wait to taste her. It wasn't just her pleasure that would come out of him going down on her, he'd get some himself. He knew for a fact that the juices inside her folds were the sweetest treat he'd ever tasted and ever would. So sweet and delicious; he could drink it forever until nothing more leaked.

"Beautiful," He breathed, sending a hot warmth across her. She moaned softly at the caressing feeling it gave her.

"You ready for this, love?"

"Mmm, yes, please Damon!" She begged.

"God," He groaned. "I love is when you beg, Kitten." He purred seductively. "You're so fucking wet for me, princess."

"Yeah Damon, just for you!"

"That's what I like to hear. Now I suppose I should reward you, huh, my little whore?" He smirked though she knew from 'the talk' they had the day before about what she was and wasn't comfortable with, that any names her called her were for lust purposes only. He didn't truly believe her to be any of the nasty things he called her. He only did it to send the bucket of lust that always went through her.

"Yes!"

He chuckled at the sound of his friend's needy voice and decided to finally show her a little mercy. He breathed over her succulent flesh once more before taking a defining lick to her core. She moaned bucking her hips. He glared up at her playfully before shoving her hips back down and holding her in place. He continued to devour her essence, lord she tasted like everything sweet and pure. Like rainbows and unicorns, like warmth and sunlight, like miracles and purity. Everything about her was angelic, she was pure light. Hence her name, of course.

"Mmm, la tua figa un sapore così buono Elena. Così cazzo bagnato per me! Ti piace questo baby doll?" He murmured seductively gazing up at her in between licks. She shuddered at the sound of his seductive tone, not to mention what he was saying. _(Mmm, your pussy tastes so good Elena. So fucking wet for me! You like this baby doll?)_

"Jesus fucking Christ, yes! I love it so much, Damon."

"I know you do, Kitten." He chuckled sending vibrations across her core causing her to cry out.

Slowly he thrusted two long fingers inside her pussy, groaning at how tight she felt. Her folds clenched and unclenched around the wet digits. She moaned loudly at the feeling of being stretched; he gave her a moment to adjust before he began moving his fingers inside of her, scissoring her, preparing her for his massive cock. No matter how hard they fucked she stayed as tight as when he'd first entered her- and he loved it. Once she'd loosened up he began to thrust into her borderline the speed that could hurt her. He knew just how fast to go and exactly where to hit to get her screaming his name…loudly. He curled his fingers inside of her, rubbing against the spongy tissue inside of her. She began to chant his name over and over, her body riding the waves of pleasure. Her fingers threaded into his dark hair pulling with strength as she got closer and closer to the edge. He latched her clit into his mouth and sucked harder than ever causing her to scream his name in a never ending chant. He continued to suckle her little button all the while thrusting his fingers into her little pussy. "Oh fuck- I'm coming!" Her eyes clenched tight, fingers clenching tightly to the bed sheets, body thrumming with pleasure as it bucked up trying to hold onto it with all its might. "Damon!" Her sweet juices continued to flood from her tight sheath. He suckled every bit not wanting to waste a drop of her precious heavenly taste the sweetest ambrosia.

Once she'd calmed down and Damon had gotten his fill of licking her clean, he kissed back up her body. He captured her swollen lips in a sweet kiss, snaking his tongue out to duel with hers. He rubbed his tongue around her mouth, never missing an inch. He made sure she could taste herself on his tongue; she moaned softly at the sweet taste of her own juices.

"You're so beautiful when you come," He sighed against her mouth. "So. Damn. Beautiful."

"Take me Damon," She begged pouting her lip at him. "Please take me!"

"As you wish kitten," He smirked immediately guiding his hardness to her warmth. He teased her opening with the tip of his cock watching as her juices coated it thoroughly.

"Don't tease, Damon!"

He chuckled at her whine hearing the true need in her voice. He dipped the head into her and she breathed a small sigh of relief thinking he was finally getting on with it. The cunning brunette howled in frustration loudly when he pulled back. "But it's so much fine hearing you beg, plead and whine." He pulled back and slapped her clit with the tip of his cock, watching as it swelled. "So fucking gorgeous."

He tilted over her body taking her hands in his squeezing them affectionately; he raised their interlocked fingers above her head into the soft pillows. He leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss that had her toes curling. Without breaking their passionate lip lock he thrusted his hips upward groaning in her mouth as the head of his cock was suddenly engulfed in her hot wet and incredibly tight folds; she moaned and thrusted her hips upward sighing softly at the feeling. All the while invading her sweet plump lips, he thrusted upwards her pouty lower lips slowly stretching to take in his length. His hardness pulsed inside of her; she could feel it twitching in greeting. He was a perfect fit.

She was so fucking tight; her inner walls had a vice grip on his cock, he wasn't sure if they would ever let him go – though he didn't think he'd have a problem if they didn't. Her hands gripped his sculpted backside, her head thrown back as she relished in her throws of passion. He moved his hands from the pillow as well to grip her curved hips as he began to pick up speed thrusting in and out of her silk pussy. Elena was a moaning mess beneath him and it made him chuckle softly.

He ran a single finger over the soft flesh of her cheek, "You wanna ride me, princess?" She bit her lip but nodded none the less.

He smirked at her shy blushing face; he pulled out of her moaning softly and settling himself on his back. He got comfortable before looking at her with a small affectionate smile. "C'mere baby, I won't bite…unless you ask me to."

She dug her pearly whites into her plump bottom lip before straddling his legs and gripping his hardness coated with her juices. "Take what you want, Kitten." He purred seductively sending shivers across her already trembling body.

She guided his hardened shaft to her warmth slowly. They moaned in unison as she slowly sank down on it, taking her time to swallow him whole.

"Shit, Elena!" He cursed watching as she slowly took all of his hardened cock inside her.

She was so damn tight. He imagined that when Anacondas' and other snakes wrapped around their prey to squeeze them to death until they stopped struggling felt similar to what his dick was feeling. Squeezed in a tight embrace with no mercy and he fucking loved it.

"Damon," She whimpered as she took the last of him inside.

"You're ok, baby." Damon looked up at her giving her and adoring smile. She smiled back slightly. "Just do what feels natural, ok?"

"Ok." She said with a small nod.

She placed her small hands on his chest and slowly lifted her hips until only half of his length was inside of her. She lowered herself back down with a slam and swiveled her hips causing friction against her clit as it slightly hit his abdomen. She cried out hotly at the feeling.

Gathering her wits and confidence together she slowly began to ride him his hands flying to her hips for guidance. His thumbs rubbed circles into the tan skin, his eyes watching her bountiful breasts bounce with her movements.

With time, the slow movements simply wouldn't do. She picked up her pace rising herself up and slamming back down -then starting over the process.

"Fuck," He hissed gripping her hips tightly. "So good, 'Lena. You're doing fucking amazing, baby." He encouraged.

"Unghhhh! Damon! Fuck," Elena moaned slamming herself down harder and fast feeling her approaching orgasm. "Oh- ungh! Just. Like. That!"

Damon could feel his sweet release coming and would be ashamed if he came before her. He was an _Italian Stallion_; they made their women come hard over and over and then came their own nirvana. He reached down to tweak the bundle of nerves that twitched wildly as they fucked between her thighs.

Elena cried out digging her nails into his pectorals. One of her hands reached up to tweak her own nipple, wildly pinching and twisting it in different directions.

She threw her head back in pleasure feeling her heavenly long awaited release just around the corner. "Kiss me, Damon. Kiss me and fuck me please!"

He groaned loudly hearing the naughty words fall from her lips and the feeling of her pussy squeezing him tighter and tighter as they reached the edge of sweet release.

Damon sat up quickly gripping her bare ass cheeks in his hand in a tight grip. He looked into her eyes as he held her still stopping his thrusts. Elena whined feeling tears come to her eyes as he stopped their tryst.

"No, don't stop! So close!"

"Shhh, baby. Hush." He cooed sweetly.

Still holding Elena still in his lap he began to drill into her, pounding her with great abandon. She cried out at the sudden motions, though the pleasure outweighed it all. He tilted her chin down with one hand before returning it to her ass. As he met her teary eyes filled with lust and pleasure, he captured her sweet lips in a passion filled kiss. His strong hand came down to slap her ass twice leaving large red hand prints.

"Damon!" She moaned into his mouth.

He flipped them over with record speed so she was on her back with him on top, never slowing down or stopping his thrusts. He wrapped her legs around his neck as he pounded into her without mercy. The only sounds were their mutual moans and groans, the sound of skin slapping on skin and the sound his dick made as it entered and withdrew from her folds.

"Come for me, love. Come." He whispered to her and as if that were the key to her sweet release- she did.

Her nails dug into his skin as she wailed at the top of her lungs, her body shaking with pleasure. He groaned at how tight she was, even tighter when she was coming. The combination of that and her face while she met her release was enough to send him off head first into an abyss of pleasure. Together they screamed out each others' names and words of love mixed with cursing and shouts. Together they reached the end.

They collapsed beside one another trying to catch their frantic breaths. They basked in the calmness listening to the sound of their own heartbeats. Elena rolled to her side curling her slim body to his, nuzzling her nose into his chest.

"How do you feel, 'Lena?" Damon asked looking down at his precious lover.

"I feel wasted, Damon." She giggled pulling him on top of her to peck his lips. "Wasted."

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Let me start off with my note than apologies. For one, I hate this chapter but I'd already had half of it done when I realized this. For one all the time jumping was confusing and awful. Nest chappie it'll be less of it and more organized I promise! But I think I made up for that will all of that delicious smut! Unless you thought it sucked…that'd be a downer. So I know, I'm a terrible person for not updating in almost 2 months, but I have an explanation! For one, as some of you know I am in college honors classes so I get a lot of homework and have to study every day. On top of that I do actually have a social life. Plus, I have like a billion other stories to juggle. I'll try to update more frequently but no promises. I do have a life and my family and education come first, sorry. Though, who likes my Taylor Swift theme?**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Kaybaby1127: Well now you know what happened, lol!**

**Piper: Thanks for the review and I will!**

**Lloveless9: Thanks, love. And I'll try**

**Guest: It is quite awful isn't it? Let's cross our fingers that Elena's future is all rainbows and sunshine, eh? **


End file.
